Lost Sister
by Dragon Scar
Summary: Rogue gets a suprise that reshapes her life.
1. Part 1

Lost sister  
  
  
It was a sunny Tuesday about noon when she arrived at the institute. "This is it, there's no turning back now. I might as well find my sister." She said knocking on the front door.   
  
The door swung open reviling a tall, muscular man was standing there. "Can I help you?" his rough voice said.  
  
"Umm… I'm looking for someone named Marie."  
  
"She's at school right now. You'll have to come back," he said.  
  
"Logan, its okay, she can wait for Rogue." A bald man in a wheel chair said. "Come on in, its okay you don't have to be scared. Logan won't bite."  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
"Tell me. What brings you here looking for Rogue?" he asked.  
  
"This might sound really, really weird, but she's my older sister." The girl slowly said.  
  
"I don't remember her ever telling us about a sister." Logan said.  
  
"Well, it's kinda like the whole twins taken at birth. I was the weaker one and on our father's side, the weaker one is always given away to the state. I started to track her down last year. I found our mother and well she gave me the address to this place."  
  
"Do you know why your sisters here?" Logan asked.  
  
"Because of her ability to steel peoples identify and powers."  
  
"Do you share in any of the powers."? Professor Xavier asked.  
  
"Sort of. I can find the past just by touching something and if I touch something too long it sets on fire."  
  
"Tell me, do you have a name?" Ororo said walking into the room.  
  
"Yes, its Patricia."  
  
"I'm Dr. Charles Xavier, this is Logan and this is Ororo." The wheel chair bound man said.  
  
"Have you ever made contact with your sister?" Ororo asked. Patricia looked to the floor. Her eyes grew a deeper shade of gray. "I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Its okay, I had nothing to miss. I never knew her, I only found out about her by mistake."  
  
"What do you mean?" Logan said.  
  
"Well I was trying to find my friends family. We had made it so I could get into the database from my laptop. I found my family first. Then hers, it seems that we both had one thing in common."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our father." Patricia said. "It turned out that he had slept around getting to his high position in his office and made it so no one would find out. It was in the paper work that our father was the same."  
  
"Does she have the gene?"  
  
"No, I'm guessing that Marie and I get the gene from our mother."  
  
"Tell me, Patricia." Dr. Xavier said. "Where are you staying right now?"  
  
"With my friend Lance."  
  
"Avalanche?"  
  
"Yeah, I've known him from one of the many times I ran away. He showed me this freedom that is just too addicting. It's almost like a drug."  
  
"I see. Would you like to stay here, so you can get to know your sister better."   
  
"I don't know, I've never been one to stay in a place for a long time."  
  
"Ororo why don't you show her around the institute?" Dr. Xavier suggested.  
  
"Sure, Patricia will you follow me?" Ororo responded to Dr. Xavier.  
  
"Alright." Patricia said. Ororo showed her around the institute. She stopped at Rogue and Kitty's room.  
  
"Your sister shares this room with Kitty. They seem to get along nicely. If you decided to join up here, you'll be able to get a room at the end of this hall."  
  
"Ororo, what does Marie look like."  
  
"To tell you the truth, where you have your brown hair died blue, her hairs gray because of something that happened when she first came out. Do you remember the mutant registration thing at Liberty Island?" Patricia nodded. "She was up in the torch of Lady Liberty when that blast thing happened, which totally drained her powers. Other then that and her green eyes you're a mirror image of her."  
  
"My eyes are green, well they were green now there purple and I where these contacts to make them look normal." Patricia said.   
  
"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house." Ororo said starting to walk down stairs. 


	2. Part 2

Patricia softly walked behind Ororo down to the bottom of the stairs to the main foyer. Right as Patricia stepped foot on the soft shag carpeting the door flew open. A girl that was about five foot seven dressed in all black was standing behind a few students. She froze when she saw Patricia standing there. It was almost an exact mirror of Rogue.  
  
"This is un real." She wispered.   
  
"Rogue, this is your twin sister Patricia." The professor said. Rogue went to tuch the face of her twin but pulled back remembering her powers.  
  
"Is this real?" Rogue said.  
  
"I think so." Patricias New England accent was much different then her sisters southern accent. "I forgot everything I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Why wasn't I told about this?"  
  
"The doctors told mom that I died and then father gave me away." She said father with pure hatrid. "Since then I've been hopping adoption agencys."   
  
"But why wasn't this mentioned to me at all… that I had a twin sister?" Marie asked Patricia.  
  
"I don't know. I wish I found out about you earlier." Patricia said looking to the floor in defeat.   
  
"Where are you stayi…" Rogue started to say.  
  
"Rogue!" Kitty called running through the wall.  
  
"What?!" Her calm voice turned into a somewhat moody voice.  
  
"The brother hood has another person." Kitty panted.  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Her code names Inferna. That's all I could get out of Lance. He's been really weird lately." Kitty said. "Who's that?"   
  
"This is my sister Patricia."  
  
"She knows of the whole gene thing right?" Kitty's voice was uneasy.  
  
"Yeah. I know about my curse." Patricia said.   
  
"This is really weird. You two are almost mirrors of each other, and you have the same attitude. I'm going to go tell Professor about Inferna." Kitty said running out of the room through the walls  
  
"You call it your curse?" Rogue said.  
  
"From what I can tell, when ever I touch an object I can see its past and sometimes what's going to happen to it. If I hold it too long, it lights a flame. Let me try something." Patricia said taking off one of her prom gloves. "Take off your glove."  
  
"What are you trying?"  
  
"Just trust me." Patricia smiled. "If when I touch you the normal thing happens pull out as fast as you can. If it doesn't, I'll tell you what I see in the past."  
  
"I don't really trust you know what you're doing." Rogue said to her twin.  
  
"I know what I'm doing, I want to see if you had a better life then me." Patricia said. It was a lie. Rogue took off her right glove. 


	3. Part 3

When she arrived back at the brother hood no one was home. "At least the guys can't see me like this." She walked up the stairs and lied down on Lances bed. She heard the door slam down stairs and the voices of her friends. "Great there home."  
  
"I've had enough, you guys are fucking idiots!" Lance screamed while he was on the stairs. "Don't bug me for a while." Patricia heard footsteps on the stairs. Then they came closer to the room. She realized that she was in Lance's room, on his bed. She decided that staying on the bed how she was, was a good enough thing to do. Lance almost took the door down when he opened it. "Patricia?"  
  
"Hey Lance, I said I'd be back." She sat up on the bed. "What's wrong? The brother hood at it again?"  
  
"Yeah, they're just starting to piss me off."  
  
"Come here," she motioned for him to sit next to her. "Its not that bad, everything will work out in the end."  
  
"Did you go talk to her?"  
  
"I just got back a few minuets ago. I did the one thing I shouldn't have done." She said while Lance put his arm around her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I went and talked to Marie. I found her and talked to her. My own sister, then I went and touched her."  
  
"Your still alive how is that?"  
  
"Lance this is serious."  
  
"I know. When ever someone touches her or she touches them, their powers and stuff are drained."  
  
"I know, I touched her and saw her past with our family, with out me." She leaned into Lance. "Its not fair. If our father knew that we would both have these powers would he still have left me alone."  
  
"Think of the plus side."   
  
"What? That I lived a life of fear and everything like that?" Patricia questioned.  
  
"You found your way to your sister." He kissed her lightly on the check. "You met me, and you turned into a sexy young lady."  
  
~.~  
  
"Login, I can't believe it, I have a twin sister." Marie said to her long time friend. (If you can call six months a long time friend.) Login had arrived back at the school about three mouths after he left. Scott's motorcycle was in pretty bad condition and out of gas.  
  
"What's so hard to believe about it? People have twins all the time."  
  
"Something's telling me that I should talk to someone else about this."  
  
"You know that I don't remember what a real family is. I don't know if I had one." He said trying to figure out if he did have a past.  
  
"Now that I have a sister, I want to know about her. I want to know about how she lived. I guess I just want to know about my sister."  
  
"I don't think wheels will want me to tell you where she's staying." Login said.  
  
"Come on tell me!"  
  
"She's staying with her friend Lance and the brother hood."  
  
[Could she be Inferna?] Rogue thought. "That can't be right." She sat down on the bed in shock.  
  
"That's what she said."  
  
"I see." She looked at her watch. "I gotta go to class." She ran out of the room, leaving Login sitting on his bed.  
  
"I hate it when they run out to go to class. Come on class." He laughed. {Wheels, I told her where her sister is. Do you think we should trust her?} He said into Professor Xavier's head.  
  
{I don't know she has choice her side. Or if her she has even seen a glimpse of what her powers can do.} The Professor replied.  
  
{Tell me is that a fancy way to say no?} Login asked.  
  
{At this point I don't know}   
  
{I guess we just got to wait this one out} 


	4. Part 4

"Login, I can't believe it, I have a twin sister." Marie said to her long time friend. (If you can call six months a long time friend.) Login had arived back at the school about three mouths after he left. Scotts modercycle was in pretty bad condition and out of gas.  
  
"Whats so hard to believe about it? People have twins all the time."  
  
"Somethings telling me that I should talk to someone else about this."  
  
"You know that I don't remember what a real family is. I don't know if I had one." He said trying to figure out if he did have a past.  
  
"Now that I have a sister, I want to know about her. I want to know about how she lived. I guess I just want to know about my sister."  
  
"I don't think wheels will want me to tell you where shes staying." Login said.  
  
"Come on tell me!"  
  
"She's staying with her friend Lance and the brother hood."  
  
[Could she be Inferna?] Rogue thought. "That can't be right." She sat down on the bed in shock.  
  
"Thats what she said."  
  
"I see." She looked at her watch. "I gotta go to class." She ran out of the room leaving Login sitting on his bed.  
  
"I hate it when they run out to go to class. Come on class." He laughed. {Wheels, I told her where her sister is. Do you think we should trust her?} He said into Professor Xavier's head.  
  
{I don't know she has choicen her side. Or if her she has even seen a glimps of what her powers can do.} the Professor replyed.  
  
{Tell me is that a fancy way to say no?}  
  
{At this point I don't know} 


End file.
